Mistakes: It's Too Late For Sorry
by IcePhoenix23
Summary: Jack hits Danny "Phantom" as he's driving the Ghost Assault Vehicle down the road; he had no clue it was his son. Sam calls 911 and Danny's instantly transported to the hospital. Will he make it out alive?
1. Chapter 1

Mistakes: It's Too Late Now

Chapter 1

It came too fast; he didn't see it coming. The GAV was roaring at the speed of light, and he was right in its path. It slammed into his side, and he smacked the ground, hard. His friend's shriek of horror rang out as she leaped out of the vehicle and rushed to his aid. She gently rolled him onto his back, widening her eyes at what she saw: He had a deep, bleeding wound on his stomach, and a streak of dark green dripped thickly down the side of his mouth.

The ghost boy moaned as he peeled open his green, glowing eyes. He murmured, "Sam…" Green ecto-blood spooled to the ground from the corner of his mouth.

The Goth girl leaned over him, brushing back his ghostly white hair. "Just hang on Danny, help is coming," She promised him, choking on tears.

Danny sighed, closing his eyes, his head rolling to the side. "Help is coming?" He echoed softly.

Sam lifted his head, careful not to hurt him, holding him close to her. "Yes….." She whispered. She heard sirens whooping behind her. "The paramedics are here, Danny." He moaned a reply as she set him, gently, back on the ground, and ran over to the medical workers.

There were five of them, all dressed in white medical clothes; they quickly assembled the yellow and black stretcher, rolled it over to the injured boy, and lifted him onto it. They loaded him into the ambulance, hooking a breathing mask up to his face.

As they started the truck and headed off to the hospital, leaving Jack Fenton and the others to deal with the wreckage themselves, one of the paramedics' faces flipped into a confused state. "Hey, wait a minute," He paused, and then asked Sam, "is this….Danny Phantom?"

The Goth girl hesitated, and then nodded. "Y-yes, it is….but…." Before she could continue, those two bluish-white rings appeared on the boy's waist, slowly revealing his true identity. "….he's also a boy. And if you dare to try and hurt him…."

"Relax, honey," spoke a lady that sat next to the man that had spoken before, "we won't ever hurt him; we're paramedics, no matter what, we help those sick and injured."

Sam still looked unsure, but she let the tension in her shoulders release, and she rested her gaze on her friend. His eyes were still unopened, even though she longed to see those baby-blue circles. The Goth girl lay her hand on his chest, thankful that she could feel a heartbeat, though it wasn't as strong and steady as it shoulder be. "Danny….please don't let this be goodbye," She whispered, hoping that he still had a chance of survival.


	2. Chapter 2

Mistakes: It's Too Late

Chapter 2

Sam sat on the edge of the hospital bed, staring at Danny; he still had his breathing mask on, but his breathing was ragged and uneven. She hoped he would wake up soon, and tell her he was going to be fine.

Her hand lay on his chest as she glanced downwards at his hand; she gasped when she noticed that the light-blue hospital blankets were turning a deep crimson color on one side. Sam leaped to her feet, flipping the fabric off of the ghost boy. The wound he had received on his stomach had been treated and wrapped up, but the bandage was beginning to get soggy with blood.

"Help! Somebody HEEEELP!" The Goth girl screamed, bursting out of the room. She spotted two paramedics rushing to her; Tucker and Jack stood leaning against the wall, staring at her confusedly.

"What's wrong, Sam?" Tucker questioned her, darting into the room. His eyes widened as he saw what his friend was talking about, only there was more blood now. "What happened?"

"I don't know!" Sam cried, burying her face in her palms; the medical workers barged through the door, instantaneously removing the blankets and examining the problem.

They started calling for help with little radios, asking for a rolling bed. Almost seconds after they'd spoken, more people appeared with their request. The four paramedics carefully but quickly hauled Danny onto the bed and wheeled him out of the room; they took him to the emergency room and started wrapping his wound again.

DPDPDPDPDP

Sam paced the hallway, biting her nails; what if Danny was dying? And she wasn't with him? Her terror increased when she looked up and noticed a nurse walking up to Jack, who'd moved to sitting outside the emergency room. When the Goth girl saw the nurse stop talking and Jack putting his face in his hands, she immediately thought that Danny hadn't made it. Her stomach started to feel sick with grief; she swallowed a cry of loss, and held her tears in.

But then Jack got up, heading for her and Tucker at a slight fast-walk. "Sam, Tucker….." He paused, and then continued, "Danny's alive."

Sam's eyes grew round, and she finally let loose that waterfall of tears. Her friend was alive! He was going to be okay, at least for now! She smiled big, relief disintegrating all the remnants of fear and sorrow; then she saw the paramedics wheeling Danny back out of the emergency room and back into his own room.

DPDPDPDPDPDP

Danny moaned, opening his eyes to find himself staring at Sam, Tucker, and Jack; he glanced around, noticing that he was in a hospital room.

"Finally!" Sam cried, wrapping her arms around his neck. "You're awake," She whispered, pulling away, but only a couple inches from his face. "I have to tell you something important."

The ghost boy smiled. "What is it, Sam?" He asked her softly.

"I love you," The Goth girl told him, a little quieter than a whisper coming out.

"I love you too." Danny stared into Sam's deep purple eyes, watching her as she leaned down and kissed him on the lips; he put his hands on her cheeks, pulling her closer. As they released, still close enough to feel each other's breaths on their faces, Danny stated softly, "My heart has always wanted you. I just never had the courage to tell you,"

"Um….guys?" Tucker's voice cut in from the corner of the room. "Mr. Fenton wants to talk to Danny." Sam slowly sat up from the edge of the bed, allowing Jack to take her place.

He knelt down at his son's face level, staring into his baby blue eyes. "Danny." His guilt-filled voice began. "I'm so sorry, about everything; I had no clue you were Danny Phantom," Jack choked on the last two words.

"Dad, I'll always forgive you; how could you have known?"

"I know you'll forgive me, but that doesn't mean I don't have to apologize; it's my responsibility to make sure you're safe, and it breaks my heart when my kids are in pain. Why didn't you just tell us the truth?"

"I….I was…." Danny's voice cracked, and a tear formed in the corner of his eye, sliding down his cheek. "I was afraid you wouldn't accept me, and that you'd….experiment on me…." The ghost boy broke into tears, hugging his dad.

"Danny, Danny, Danny…." Jack murmured his son's name repeatedly. "How could you ever think such a thing? You're our kid! Why….._how_ could we do that to our own child?"

"I thought you'd think that Danny Phantom just took over the real Danny, and that you'd…that you'd…."

"That we'd what?" Jack wondered in a whisper. Danny lifted up, looking into his dad's face. Instead of speaking the thought, he put a finger across his throat. "That we'd _kill you_?"

Danny nodded, tears streaming down his face. "Yes….." The ghost boy sobbed.

"No, no, no, no…" Jack grabbed his son and hugged him close. "…we'd never do that…never ever…ever, ever, ever," He rocked Danny back-and-forth soothingly. "Never….." He whispered. "You'll always be my son, even if you're a filthy ghost….or in this case, town hero,"

DPDPDPDPDPDPDP

As Sam, Tucker, Danny, and Jack headed for the hospital doors two weeks later, Danny on crutches in-between Sam and his dad, the four glanced at each other with smiles on their faces.

"Danny, you're coming home," Sam whispered as they entered the outside, hoping that they'd never have to see their favorite ghost boy in this place again.


End file.
